The New
by Red-Ruby2
Summary: Sarah, with a missing leg, befriends the Animorphs and gets a new perspective on life. **New chapter on the way!!**
1. Chapter 1 What a life

disclaimer: the Animorphs are property of K.A. Applegate, and sadly, she owns them and not me.  
  
a/n Ok, this is my first story on ffn and I don't think this story is nearly as good as some others that I've encountered here, so if you have any helpful advice for me, please read and then REVIEW!!!!  
  
Chapter 1- What a life.  
  
"Sarah, Sarah!" my mom called, "Sarah Michelle, where on Earth are you?" My head jerked up from where it was; I had been in a tree, in the forest. I could barely hear my mom's voice over the raging waterfall that had been crashing down into a small pool surrounded by gnarled tree branches in front of me. I took one last deep breath, fresh air filled with tiny glistening drops of water from the waterfall, picked up my cane, and hurried home.  
"Sarah," my mom said when I came into view, "How many times have I told you? Don't go wandering into those woods anymore! What with your leg..." She trailed off. There wasn't much to say, anyway. I had lost my left leg in an accident when I was six years old. I could hop easily about, but when I go into the woods, I take a cane to help me from losing balance over some of the uneven ground.  
"What?" I said harshly, "It's not like I even have anything fun to do around here!" I stormed away into the house, and up to my room. I picked up a black ponytail holder and swept my long, blonde-brown hair into a ponytail then looked at myself through blue eyes flecked with green in the mirror.  
I sighed, and then turned around. It wasn't like I had anything to look at either. My life had just been one big problem after another. My father had gotten so fed up with all of the doctor bills and financial problems that he had left my mom and my older brother and sister, younger sister, and me when I was eight. Then, barely six months later, my brother got hit by a car and was severely injured. Because our health insurance had gotten too high, they had stopped helping us and my mom had no money to pay for the expensive surgery that would have saved my brother's life. He died shortly after because the hospital had no room to keep him, anyway. The big, modern hospital that I had gotten care in was now too expensive for us, and we were forced to move from our nice house to a shack on the outskirts of town, by the woods that line the town.  
Knock knock. Great. Someone is at my door. "Yeah?" I called.  
"Hey," said Jordan, my older sister, "Do you want to come with Katie and I when we go to get some ice cream?"  
"No thanks," I said, "Have fun."  
"Ok," she said, "Bye." She's sixteen, so she has a driver's license. She found a job at an old auto place and instead of getting money for her wages, she got a car. Now she's working very hard to pay off the car so she can start actually earning money. Katie is seven, and can be a brat sometimes, but it still was nice of both of them to offer me a ride. Right now, though, I just wanted to get back to the woods. There was something in there that I was curious about to see... 


	2. Chapter 2 The Strange Group

a/n Wow these chapters look a lot longer when you first type them, and then when you look at them on ffn they are so short!! Ahh!!! I have to write longer chapters!!!!! *bangs head and goes off in search of reviews from readers with suggestions for poor struggling new author* oh yeah, enjoy chapter 2! FYI I am using ^ instead of the thought speech symbol because the symbol doesn't upload right.grrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Chapter 2- The Strange Group  
  
Creak...creak. Stupid window. I eased my one leg out onto the tree branch. I reached...and reached...yes! I snagged the limb that danced in the wind just above my head.  
  
"Careful...careful," I reminded myself. With shaking hands, I shut the window, and slowly descended down the tree. For five minutes, I sweated and shook, until finally my foot touched the ground. I reached down, picked up my cane, and swung it over my shoulder. I didn't need it. Yet.  
  
I hopped slowly over to the woods, taking time to hide and make sure my mom hadn't seen me. She is so overprotective of me. I mean, I understand, but it's so stupid sometimes!  
  
Finally, I entered the woods, and climbed a tree where I could see and hear a small group of kids in a small meadow. I often liked to watch them and make up names for them. Although I've figured out their real names, I like to refer to them by what I call "my names" for them.  
  
"Hey, Tobias, I've been meaning to ask you...do you eat worms? I mean, mice tails are long and skinny, worms are long and skinny...it just seems like that's something you'd eat." That's Joke Boy. His real name is Marco, I think, but he's always making stupid jokes, so there you go about his name.  
  
"Marco, buzz off, ok? If he wanted too, Tobias could make cracks about that liver sandwich that you ate yesterday, ya know." That's Super Girl. Her real name is Rachel, but Joke Boy calls her Xena, too, so I'm a little unsure about it. I guess that "Xena" is another one of Joke Boy's jokes. I call her Super Girl because she looks like a super model and acts like she is Super Girl, too.  
  
"Xena, Xena, Xena. You really do like me, don't you? You always make sure to have something to say after every sentence I utter. To me, that spells L-O-V-E! Wooo!" teased Joke Boy.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" cried Super Girl, as she shoved him on his butt.  
  
"Ahhh..." said Joke Boy happily, "Tobias, you've got competition now!"  
  
"Ok, can we get back to business yet?" That was Mr. Parent. I call him that because he always seems to act really grown up and like a dad.  
  
"Jake-boy, let her flirt! It does Rachel some good, you know," said Joke Boy.  
  
"Marco, just get back to business. Cassie has some info for us," said Mr. Parent.  
  
"Yeah, Cassie?" asked Joke Boy.  
  
"Ok," said Nature Gal, who I guess is really Cassie. I call her Nature Gal because she cares so much about nature and stuff. I do too, don't get me wrong! I just am not as passionate as her.  
  
"I think that the Yeerks have a new plan for making Controllers fast. I heard Chapman talking about it as I turned the corner. I made sure he didn't get suspicious, though, so don't be worried, because-"  
  
"Cassie, just get on with it!" sighed Super Girl.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm getting their," said Nature Girl, "Anyway, Chapman said that there was going to be an assembly of some sort or some sort of club at our school and that once all the kids are infested, they'll move out towards parents, and then from parents to their co-workers, and keep going from there."  
  
^This new situation appears to be a problem.^ Ok, here comes the weirdest person. I call him Alien Dude. He is blue. And weird looking. Like a horse/human/scorpion. The other people call him Ax. Maybe that stands for Alien Xtra Terrestrial. Who knows?  
  
"Wow, what do you know?" laughed Joke Boy, "Ax-man has just won the award for understatement of the year!"  
  
"Seriously, guys, this is a big problem and we have to deal with it fast," said Mr. Parent.  
  
"Ok, so what are we gonna do, Fearless Leader?" asked Joke Boy, "Blow up the school? Kill Chapman? Last time I checked, a lot of these options aren't exactly very smart options. If we blow up the school, they might catch on that there is a very specific reason that we are stopping this. Did you think about that?" Ok, so maybe I was wrong. Joke Boy doesn't always seem to make jokes.  
  
"Gotcha!" Slap. "I just got another mosquito, before it bit me, hopefully. Cassie, can we PLEASE move this meeting back to camp? I mean, at least there's bug spray and a fire which has smoke to keep the bugs away," pleaded Super Girl, "I cannot go around with tons of red dots all over me! People with think I have chicken pox or something!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Come on, guys," said Nature Girl, "I promised mom and dad that I'd be around this afternoon, anyway. They get really worried about me."  
  
The whole group left, including a big red-tail hawk that I am starting to suspect is the person named Tobias. I waited for a few minutes, until they were almost out of sight, then slowly crept after them.  
  
"Ouch!" I had stumbled over a tree root, painfully twisting my ankle. But I didn't worry too much. I've learned to walk through pain, because I don't have another foot to be 'backup' for this foot. Still, the slight injury slowed me down a little. Ok, actually, it slowed me down a lot. Luckily, I had followed these people a ways through the woods before, so I knew the way.  
  
But before I had realized that they'd stopped, I almost stumbled into a small clearing where they were standing. Just in time, I ducked behind some brush.  
  
^Guys, I knew that I heard something. There's someone over in those bushes.^  
  
Oh, no....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ a/n Ok, like I said in Chapter 1, I am new at stories on ffn so any suggestions are welcome! (Can you tell that I really really really really want reviews??) Ok, working on Chapter 3 (and hopefully it will be longer) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please *smiles hopefully* 


	3. A quick note!

Ok a quickie note!  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to 'L' for being the first reviewer ever!!!!! To answer your questions: 1. You'll find out the answer about Tobias in a later chapter. I realized that when I wrote this that it sounded out of character and very odd, but it WILL be explained hopefully Chapter 3! 2. She doesn't have a fake leg because they can't afford one because the whole family is really poor. 3. And yes, I did read Stranded by Ben Mikalson *bashful face* and that's kinda where I got the idea for her to have a missing leg.  
  
OK THANKS VERY MUCH FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER EVER ON FFN AND SO YOU GET THE 'FIRST REVIEWER AWARD'!!!!  
  
And everyone else, I hope that you review, too!!!!  
  
Don't worry, chapter 3 will be up soon, I hope!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3 A Confession Is Made

Chapter 3- A Confession Is Made  
  
I would have started cursing under my breath, but I knew that the bird, Tobias, would hear me. I, of course, knew that hawks have superior hearing. Whenever he suspected something, I would quietly startle a bird, and he would let off the strange sound that he had heard for the bird, though of course I knew that he was still very suspicious.  
  
I heard a sound from that bush right over there. I can't see the bush because of that tree limb, but I know it's there. There's something in it. It was the bird, making a voice in my head. I'll admit, because of this, I always thought, in the back of my mind, that these people weren't real, and perhaps were just my over-active imagination making something up to entertain me. Being alone in the woods for hours can do that to you, you know.  
  
"I'll check it out," said Nature Girl, "So as not to scare her, I mean, whatever it is in the bush."  
Wait a sec. Scare her? As in.they know I am here? But they never said anything before...  
My mind struggled with the possibilities that perhaps they knew who I was. But how? When had they figured it out? I decided to grit my teeth and wait and see to find out the answers to my questions.  
I heard Nature Girl whispering. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I had an idea that it couldn't be all that good. For me, at least.  
From my peephole in the bush, I saw Mr. Parent, Joke Boy, Super Girl and Alien Dude walk away though the trees, and they kept going until I could see them no more. From the sound of flapping, I knew that the bird had left, too.  
Just then, a face appeared above me.  
  
"Hello," said Nature Girl, "I'm Cassie." I stared at her, unsure if she was playing some game with me. I also couldn't tell if perhaps I was going insane, what with my 'imaginative people' all of a sudden talking to me. Maybe I was already insane. Or maybe, like I really have thought all along, they are real, which it certainly would seem like, if there wasn't the talking, telepathic bird and blue centaur hanging around.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked slowly, and I could tell from her voice that she thought I was perhaps mentally retarded.  
  
"My name is Sarah," I said with as much dignity as I could muster, and then melting into a sour sarcasm. "And I know what your name is, so you don't need to bother introducing yourself to me." I am not usually sweet and nice to people, especially when they treat me differently because of my leg (or absence of a leg, to be exact). I guess I have just an eternal bad mood that started when I lost my leg.  
Cassie/Nature Girl looked surprised. I couldn't tell if it was from what I said or the fact that I wasn't mentally retarded.  
  
"Actually, Sarah, that's the reason I came over to talk to you," she said, "Before we talk more, let's get out of these bushes. They aren't the greatest place to have a conversation. There's an old picnic table over past these trees that we can sit at." She stood up, took a few steps, and waited for me to follow.  
A little apprehensively, I stood up. This was nothing like what I had imagined when I was thinking about what would happen if they found me. I had envisioned them tying me, hanging me from a tree, and then leaving me there, or torturing me to figure out if I was from the Yeerks, whoever they are, or the CIA or something.  
  
Cassie laughed. "I'm not going to bite you, if that's what you're thinking. I just want to talk to you. That's all."  
I took a few cautious steps toward her, and then fell into step behind her as she led the way.  
As we came into a clearing, all I saw was the promised picnic table. No hidden people waiting to ambush me. Actually, if they were hidden, I wouldn't have seen them anyway (no duh!) so they still could've been there.  
But nope, there were no hidden people (at least none that I saw. Again, no duh!). We just sat down at the old picnic table. I sat across from her, and for a few moments we just stared at each other.  
  
"So, Sarah," said Cassie, "I'm glad that we finally have a chance to talk."  
  
"Say what?" I said, "What do you mean 'finally'?"  
  
Cassie smiled. "We've known all along that you've been watching us, Sarah."  
  
"What?" I cried, "How? What's going on? Tell me what you are talking about!"  
  
"Calm down. Let me talk," she said. I nodded, slightly reluctantly, because I had no idea what she was going to say. And I must admit, this was turning out rather freaky.  
  
"Well, I don't know how much you've either heard or understood when you've watched us, but I first of all want you to know this: We've known that you were watching us since the very first second. I don't know if you've caught on, but Tobias-" Here I could have intervened and said, 'Bird boy, you mean,' but this conversation was turning out oddly.so I kept my mouth shut. "But Tobias is actually a bird, the red tailed hawk who talks and is always around. He has hearing and eyesight extremely superior to that of a human, so of course he noticed that you were near us. Ax, the, uh, blue creature, whom I will explain about a little more in a minute, also has very good hearing and eyesight, although not as good as Tobias'. Anyway, they noticed that you were there, and mentioned it to us. We knew that you couldn't be a Controller because-"  
  
"A what?" I interrupted, "What's a Controller?"  
  
"That's what I am getting to," said Cassie. She leaned over and looked me straight in the eye. "Sarah, unfortunately, we are going to change your life. It will be a good thing in one way, and it will be a bad thing in many more, but I can promise you this: Your life will never be the same." Cassie leaned back, and sighed.  
  
"Sarah, we, and by 'we' I mean Jake, Marco, Rachel, Ax, Tobias and I, *A/N: in case you are a grammar nut, I never know whether to put 'and I' or 'and me' because it always changes, so if you are an expert, and it is wrong, I am sorry about that! Ok, back to the story* all have the power to morph, or to turn into any animal that we touch. We-"  
  
"Wait a second," I interrupted, "I know that this all sounds right from what I've heard you say when I was watching you, but this could be a figment of my imagination or maybe I'm insane or maybe you are just playing a big trick on me!"  
  
"Sarah, I am telling the complete and honest truth. You have to listen to me," said Cassie, and I could tell that she was being honest because the ring of truth echoed in every word that she said. "We are not mutants or have magic powers. All we have is technology from a very advanced race called the Andalites." She continued to talk and explain everything to me about her strange and dangerous life. When she was done, I still had a few unanswered questions.  
  
"Cassie, does this mean that I will become an, an, um, Animal.uh.goof?" I asked.  
  
Cassie burst out laughing. "It isn't Animalgoof. It's Animorph. You will be able to turn into animals. Sadly, we are changing your life."  
  
"And also, you never finished your sentence, when you told me that you knew that I wasn't a Controller. You also left out what was going on when you knew that I was in the bushes."  
Cassie looked pained. "Yes, I forgot to mention that sentence. Let me start over." She took a deep breath. "Tobias knew that you were watching us from the very first second. He told us all in private thought speech. We..." she paused, pretending she need to take a deep breath, but it was obvious that she was struggling to find the words for what she wanted to say. "We knew that you weren't a Controller because you were missing a leg." At this, I almost jumped up and left because the thing that I hate most is to be treated differently because of my leg.  
  
"Wait, wait!" cried Cassie, "Don't leave! You're luck that your leg is missing. The Yeerks don't infest people who are permanently injured. So we knew that you were not a Controller. And.and we.well.felt sorry for you. So we kept quiet and decided to let you continue watching us while we decided what to do about it. Finally, we knew that we had to make you an Animorph. To protect you, and to protect us."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- Ok, I hope this answers any questions, like the one that L had. I'll work hard and hopefully get chapter 4 up, but I'm pretty busy this week, so who knows. PLEASE REVIEW! *begins to snarl, but then catches self and smile innocently* 


	5. Another note!

A/N THIS NOTE IS TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP: My computer is being sooooo stupid and is not cooperating, so the thought speech isn't showing up and all of Tobias' words and Ax's words are not showing up. I AM SORRY FOR THIS AND I'M GONNA TRY TO FIX IT TOMORROW AND SEE IF THAT HELPS. Stupid computer.but just so you know, my story will be fixed soon, at least, I hope, and if you have any experience fixing this problem, please tell me in a review so I can fix my story! Thanks! -The Management (AKA Red-Ruby) 


	6. Chapter 4 Waiting Can Be Hard

A/N: This chapter is going to be from Rachel's POV only because I want to explain things a little more and they will never get explained when Sarah and Cassie are talking. Ok, enjoy! Also, I don't really know when during the series this takes place, except that it is after they move into the camp. Oh, and they don't have James and the rest of the new Animorphs. Just a little FYI.  
  
Chapter 4- Waiting Can Be Hard  
  
Rachel  
  
"I still don't think that we should've let the little drip join. And I also don't think that Cassie should've been the one to talk to her, either." I stared belligerently around everyone, namely Jake, Marco, Tobias, and Ax. Cassie was away, talking to the girl with a missing leg, and telling her about us, the Animorphs, and explaining that she would be the newest one. At least, that was what she was SUPPOSED to be doing. Knowing Cassie, though, she probably stopped to help a crushed ant or a hurt skunk. A skunk. I mean, really, who in their right mind would want to go near a SKUNK? Ok, I'll admit, I did morph a skunk once.but that's a long story, and not this story, either.  
  
Anyway, Tobias spoke to me in private thought speak, ^Chill out!^, and then in public. ^Rachel, we had to. She was watching us and if she ever got infested-^  
  
"That's the thing! The Yeerks wouldn't infest her because she's crippled. They don't want crippled people. Except, of course, when the Visser chops off someone's hand, he doesn't really follow this rule. But we don't need to worry about her being infested, so why take the risk of making her an Animorph?" I cried.  
  
^Rachel, the term is 'handicapped'. Also, what about Taylor? Her body was practically destroyed and they still wanted her,^ Tobias pointed out.  
  
"Well, Taylor sold out to them. That was different," I said stubbornly.  
  
^Rachel, if I may add something,^ said Ax.  
  
"Yeah, what?" I asked.  
  
^To, as you humans say, 'Stay on the safe side,' I followed this strange girl for three days to make sure that she was not a Controller. She never went near a Yeerk pool entrance.^  
  
^Besides her being a Controller,^ added Tobias, ^That girl also could have told someone what she saw and heard. Now, at least, we know that our secret will be safe. And our plan to get her to be an Animorph worked out fine.^  
  
"Yeah," said Jake, "I guess she really didn't know that we knew about her the whole time."  
  
"But," said Marco, "Oh wait a sec. I need to clarify that I am not talking about my butt, which is so wonderful. Xena, I didn't want you to start hyperventilating if you got any astounding, wonderful images in your head of my butt or my wonderful, lean muscular body and then-" He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. I ran forward and shoved him on his butt. Which, according to him, is astounding and wonderful.  
  
"Marco, unless you want to be the one hyperventilating after I kick your "wonderful and amazing" butt, then you'd better shut up. Now." I said. I laughed after a few seconds, and walked over to the tree where I had been leaning.  
  
"Xena," Marco began, "Oh, never mind. Anyway, as I was saying, what exactly was the point of letting that girl stay and watch us? And the making a big scene about how Tobias finally spotted her?"  
  
"Marco, we've discussed this over and over. The poor girl is missing a leg. Let her have some fun before we ruin her life," said Jake, "If that leg is a recent injury, then her leg will be healed when she morphs, and she'll have to live with us at the camp, because it would be impossible to explain to her family that her leg grew back all of a sudden."  
  
Ax shuffled his feet. ^Why do humans feel such sympathy for veecols? In Andalite society, veecols are shunned and do not get sympathy, or even the privilege to walk in public. The very thought of having one within our forces.^  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Ax-man, humans are different than Andalites. Although I feel the same way as you. I don't think that she should have joined us. Well, she hasn't yet, but I'm sure by now Cassie has told her everything."  
  
"Tough, Rachel. We took a vote and you lost. Deal with it. She's going to be a new Animorph, and if you're afraid that she's going to turn out like David then you could just say so," taunted Marco. That struck a nerve.  
  
"I am NOT afraid! Just shut up, ok?" I glared at him, and crossed my arms.  
  
Marco laughed. "Of course you aren't, Xena Warrior Princess. Of course you aren't afraid. We all know that, right?" He laughed. "And now you can face your fear. Here comes Cassie and that girl now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Short chapter. Then again, I haven't really gotten the hang of long chapters yet. I don't know if this chapter had a point, really, but it showed that Rachel and Ax didn't want Sarah as an Animorph, and there was no other way to really explain that. Oh, and about the butt thing.I am soooooooo bad at remaking Marco and Rachel's "teasing" and humor, so that's the best I've got. Well, Chapter 5 is coming! Soon, I hope. But I'm pretty busy so we'll see.Oh, and by the way...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hint hint* 


	7. Chapter 5 We Finally Meet

A/N Ok everyone (all my loyal fans, and actually as of now, I think I only have one, tee hee, and that's L). Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. See, I've been really busy and.you know. Sooooo I am going to update now! Yea! Ok, and one, no wait, *holds up hands and slowly counts on fingers* two things: 1. L, just to give me an idea, what part of my last chapter made it not a very good one? Ok that wasn't very clear. *thinks hard about how to not boggle everyone's mind* Ok, to everyone: If you don't like my chapter or think it could've been better, give me some tips so I can be a great writer like all the other FFN people. 2. Um, I forgot. Seriously. It was really important, too. I hate when this happens!!! Oh yeah, I remember now *tee hee*. This chapter might not be so great because the in the time from last chapter to now I wasn't really thinking about this story because I was so busy. Yeah, like that made any sense either. Uh, ignore that. The sentence about the chapter not being good, I mean. Ok, you know what? I think I'll just stop talking now. Typing, not talking. Yeah. That's what I'll do. Uh, yeah. Enjoy chapter, uh, what number is this again? *counts on fingers* Oh yeah. Chapter 5!!! Enjoy!!! Oh, and I'm back to Sarah's POV, by the way!  
  
Chapter 5- We Finally Meet  
  
I don't know why I am following that girl Cassie. I mean, I am so insulted and yet, I can't stop hopping through the woods. Sorry for me??? I can't believe that they felt "sorry for me". I HATE people feeling sorry for me. I don't NEED their pity. And yet, I still followed Cassie. I guess I just want to find some answers. Like, is this real? I'm very nervous, and feeling extremely weird. I mean, I had just been told about an alien invasion and that I was about to become the newest member of a morphing- into-animals-hello-I'm-insane group of kids. This whole thing sounds downright (A/N I love that word!!!! Tee hee!! How can you go down and right? I guess you could go down and THEN right...maybe I should get back to the story....sorry, I must be hyper today. Maybe because it's Friday, or maybe because I just ate popcorn with lots of butter on it. Anyway, back to the story!) loony, if you ask me. Cassie told me that I would get a "demonstration" later, but who knows? They could just have a rat and throw it out in a puff of smoke while they jump behind a bush. Or some other equally lame magic trick.  
  
"We're almost there," said Cassie, as she led me through the woods, "I'm sorry if you're confused still, but hopefully you will understand soon."  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess so," I said, trying to go along with her story. I didn't quite believe her story, but I felt that it was best to pretend that I did. Also, how clueless was she? I'm more p/o than confused, and if she had said, 'I'm sorry that you're pissed, but hopefully you won't be soon,' then maybe I wouldn't BE so p/o.  
  
"Look," she said, attempting to sound cheerful, "There's the rest of the group. Up there." She pointed through the trees and I could see a group of kids standing in a small clearing. Standing and staring at us as we approached.  
  
As we neared, I could see Mr. Parent, hereafter (A/N Isn't that word great, too? Here, after. Come here after what? Wait, it IS a word, isn't it? Maybe it isn't and it sounds like something else....well it could also be said as 'after this' I guess.......sorry. I think it's the Friday. That's making me all weird, I mean. Um, would it be a good idea to get back to the story now? Yeah......it would.) known as Jake, Joke Boy, hereafter known as Marco, Super Girl, hereafter known as Rachel, Alien Dude, hereafter known as Ax, and Bird Boy hereafter known as Tobias.  
  
I could see Rachel eying me suspiciously. Marco was talking and laughing; Jake was both watching me and chuckling along with Marco. I couldn't tell what Ax was doing (who knows what aliens are thinking or doing?), but I could see the two eyes on his face glancing at me, while the two eyes on the moveable horn thingies were turning round and round.  
  
"Hey, everybody," said Cassie as we walked into the small clearing, "This is Sarah. Sarah, this is Rachel, Marco, Jake, and Ax. Tobias is the red- tailed hawk up there."  
  
"Hi, Sarah," said Jake, stepping forward, "We finally meet. I'd like to, uh, welcome you to our group. As Cassie may have told you, we are the Animorphs and I want you to be cordially welcomed to-"  
  
"Jake, my man, fer cryin' out loud, this isn't the Academy Awards! Sarah, this is our Fearless Leader, Jake-Boy, and he is our official, uh, well, leader," Marco winked and laughed, "He is to us like George Washington was to the-"  
  
"Thank you, Marco," said Jake sarcastically, yet with a hint of uncertainty in his voice, "Uh, yeah, like I was saying, I guess I'm kind of in charge around here, but, um, well, I guess I don't know how much Cassie has told you, I guess that she's told you about everything-"  
  
"Except," said Cassie, giving Jake a meaningful look that I couldn't quite tell the meaning of.  
  
"Right," said Jake, uncomfortably rubbing his hand through his hair, an obvious sign of nervousness, "Well, as you know, we are fighting the Yeerks by using our morphing powers. Uh, I don't know how much you really believe us; it is pretty unbelievable. I mean, it was to us at first, so, uh-"  
  
I cut him off. "It's really hard to believe without some proof," I said flatly.  
  
He stared at me for a minute. "Right. Uh, who wants to go; Cassie, I guess you should?"  
  
"Sure," said Cassie, "Wolf?" Jake nodded. I stared hard, waiting for the morph to begin, watching to see if it was real or if it was an illusion.  
  
Dark gray fur rippled down Cassie, all over her body, until she was completely covered. Her nose began stretching out, as her body lengthened and she fell onto all fours. Her knees reversed, and after about 30 more seconds, she was a total wolf. (A/N I promise that this is the last one. I guess this could get annoying all through the story...anyway, we've all read the morphing descriptions over and over. To me, they are pretty boring, so that's why I didn't go all detailed here. Ok back to the feature film, I mean, story!)  
  
I had gotten pretty good at keeping a poker face; it went well with my "attitude" and also when I was in pain it kept the sympathy from my mom's eyes, so when I saw her morph, I barely batted an eye. On the outside, that is. Inside was a WHOLE other story. I was amazed, horrified, fascinated, grossed out, and excited, to name a few. I couldn't decide exactly what my reaction was, so it wasn't too hard to keep emotion from flooding my face. I mean, when there are 20 different expressions that all describe how you feel, it isn't too hard restraining them because your brain can't even decide which one to use.  
  
Just then, Cassie demorphed and turned back into a girl, yet now wearing a tight, brightly colored leotard. She smiled, "Now do you believe us?"  
  
"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "When someone turns into a wolf it's pretty obvious that they're turning into a wolf." I rolled my eyes and adjusted my leg. I couldn't help but notice almost everyone's eyes flickering to my leg. My other one. The one that wasn't really there.  
  
"Well, now that that is cleared up," said Jake, "There's one last thing........" He trailed off, eyes darting nervously. I noticed now that Rachel had been staring blankly at me this entire time and had not said one word. I wondered what she was up to...  
  
"Sarah," said Cassie, "Morphing is a great and wonderful tool. It lets you be any animal. You will be able to fly as a bird, swim as a dolphin, and move as a graceful feline. But, for you, there is one thing that is going to change your life more than the morphing does. Because you were injured and not born with a birth defect, the morphing will most likely repair your leg."  
  
"Say what?" I said.  
  
"Morphing comes from DNA. Your DNA is that of a healthy, normal person. After you morph for the first time, and then demorph, the DNA that will be there for you to morph back is of how you were before you lost your leg. It should, in this case, cause your leg to come back. Right, Ax?"  
  
^That should be the case,^ said Ax, ^However, because the mass of the leg is not present, it might not be able to reform, or if it does, it may reform, taking tissue and other things from other parts of the body. There have been a number of tests of this type, and we went over the results in Exobiology, but, sadly, I-^  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Marco, "You fell asleep." Then, as Ax attempted to interrupt, he continued, "I mean, you let your mind wander into a relaxed state, not paying attention to the teacher."  
  
"Why is this bad that my leg will come back?" I asked.  
  
"Because," said Cassie, "You will not be able to return home. It would be impossible to explain to your family that your leg all of a sudden grew back. You would have to leave your home and family forever and move to our camp; that is, until the war is over."  
  
This shocked me. I could barely think. I tried to imagine life without my family, but I couldn't. The world around me slowly grew black, and then-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- A/N Ok, ok. This wasn't my best chapter. Probably pretty boring, and didn't get very far in the story, either, I bet. And as for the ending, well *sheepish grin* I didn't know when to end this chapter and I really wanted to finish so I could get it posted.....yeah. Oh, and guess what! I am asking you, yes, you readers and fans, to take this poll in helping me continue my story. I won't need this for another two chapters or so, but I will be asking in all the chapters up until then. In your review, please answer this question to help me, because I just can't decide. Should I have Sarah's leg be fixed from the morphing, or have it not be fixed? There are many story options and details that would come from either way, and I can't decide. Please tell me your opinion and why you think so. This will be EXTREMELY helpful, AND you will get a personalized thank you posted right here, smack dab in this story if you answer this. *ooh bribery!!* So, keep those reviews coming, and I'll hopefully get chapter 6 up by Sunday. Hopefully. Until then, R/R!! (and I'm not talking rest and relaxation) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! 


	8. One more note!

The A/N SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! This is just to tell you that I have NOT at all forgotten my story. In fact, I'm working on the next chapter. BUT, just so that you don't think that I've forgotten about this story, I am finding the short amount of time to write this quick note. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up (soon I hope) but don't worry I am working hard and hopefully the chapter will be up soon!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, that's all that I have to say. I just want to make sure that you know that I haven't forgotten this, and so that you know that I'm alive and I AM SO SORRY for not updating recently!!!!!!! If you review, I might move a little faster *hint hint* *cough cough* Ok, see y'all soon! (and no, I don't normally say 'y'all' when I'm normally talking....just thought you'd like to know, and to give you more to read hee hee!!) Ok bye Y'ALL!! TEE HEE!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.......ok. Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (yes, I may be a little hyper today *grins insanely yet strangely reassuringly*) 


	9. Chapter 6 The Morphing Power

A/N Hello!!! I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry but I've been soooooooooooooooooooooooo busy plus I've had writer's block!!! This chapter is what I started like a few weeks ago, I can't finish it, so I just hafta wait for the writer's block to leave. Here it is (The A/N included) from 3 weeks or so ago:  
  
A/N Sorry I am just soooo tired...*yawn* so this chapter might not be very good. Also, I...*gets distracted as phone rings* *talks on phone for 30 minutes* *comes back* *says 'also I what? Huh?* Tee hee. Sorry about that. Now I don't know what I was going to say. Oh well. Probably wasn't very important. Probably I was just babbling to take up space so it looks like my brain is here this morning. How stupid was I? I mean, who just babbles on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on about absolutely nothing? Just babbles and babbles and babbles and-hey what kind of word is BABBLE? It is so weird I mean just look at it-what was I talking about? Oh yeah. Who just babbles and goes on and on about nothing and then you feel like kicking them- *dodges kick* What was that about? I mean, you just want to HURT them after a while- *dodges hurtful people with evil gleams* huh what was that about? - and finally there's this big long silence when they are done. *big, long, silence* Uh, hello? *bigger, longer silence* Ok, this is freaky..*gets it* oooooooooooooooooooooooops I guess that I was babbling on and on and on and-sorry. Uh, back to the story, or where we even there before? Uh, on to the story! Right!  
  
Chapter 6- The Morphing Power  
  
I don't know how much later it was when I woke up. I think that I fainted from just the shear amount of information and the weight of it that they told me so suddenly. When I woke up, I saw Cassie coaxing a large bird out of a cage. When she saw me awake, she stood up and came over to me.  
  
"Hello, Sarah," said Cassie, "This is a Harris' Hawk. Isn't she a beauty?" Cassie stroked the bird's chocolate-colored head. "The Harris' Hawk is native to these parts and has a wingspan of 43 inches, so it's a fairly large bird. But I think that you can manage it for your first morph."  
  
"My what?" I asked. Morph? I was going to morph? But..I thought that they told me that I wasn't..or was I? My head was spinning.  
  
"Your first morph," Cassie repeated, "We decided that you should have a bird of prey so that if the time arises, you would have something useful."  
  
"Useful?" I couldn't help but repeat everything that she said. My brain was kind of working on a very slow level.  
  
"We have a mission that we need to work on," said Cassie, "And-"  
  
"And so it's not surprising that you came right when we have one," interjected Marco, "We ALWAYS have a mission or some other pointless thing that we are working on, in our meager attempt to save the world from the Yeerks."  
  
"Marco, chill," said Jake, "We want to make this as simple as possible for Sarah, and you are NOT helping!" He gave Marco a Look. "Ax, is the, uh, Escafil Device ready?"  
  
"Excarful Device?" I asked, "What's that?"  
  
^The Escafil Device just happens to be the greatest technological achievement of all time, made by, of course, the great Andalites,^ said Ax primly, ^And here it is.^ He held out a small, blue box. It was about 4 inches on each side.  
  
I stared at the box. Uh, hello, 1-800-LUNATICS? I think that some people from your organization are over here, because they think that some box that they painted blue is going to give me super-powers.  
  
"It doesn't look like it, but this thing really does give you the technology to morph," said Cassie. *A/N here is where I left off from last time, so its kinda not good* "All you need to do is touch one side with your hand."  
  
I reached out a trembling hand and carefully touched the box. A shock ran through me and I jumped back.  
  
"Now you have the morphing power," said Cassie.  
  
"That's all?" I asked.  
  
"That's all," confirmed Cassie, "Now, you acquire your first morph."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------- A/N Like I said, I have total writer's block. Even those few extra words at the end were hard to piece together! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GO AWAY YOU STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK! *attempts to hit the writer's block, then realizes that writer's block cannot feel pain nor be hit anyway and gives up* Ok well give me reviews! Give me ideas! Give me sympathy! *looks like a sympathy needing person* Ok, well, gotta go kill my writer's block now. LOL! R: R/R!!!!! (Remember, read and review!) 


End file.
